


Chiv's SWTOR Character Reactions

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, Other, Reaction, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: SWTOR Character Reactions & Headcanons to various things ranging from G to Explicit. First Chapter/Contents list all the reactions with additional information. Current groups: SWTOR LIs (mainly Imperial), Dark Council and few ungrouped Sith/Imperials.





	1. Contents

  1. **Contents**
  2. **LIs Telling You "I love you" The First Time, G:** _Quinn, Theron, Lana, Cytharat, Ashara, Kaliyo, E!Arkous &Darok_
  3. **LIs Reacting To You Saying "I love you" To Them The First Time, G:** _Quinn, Theron, Lana, Vette, Andronikos, Koth, Jaesa, Mako, E!Marr, E!Vowrawn, E!Thanaton, E!Harkun_  
  4. **LIs Meet Dungeons & Dragons, G:** _Quinn, Vette, Jaesa, Ashara, Andronikos, Vector, Kaliyo, Raina, Mako, Torian, Cytharat, Koth, Lana, Theron_
  5. **LIs On Their Day Off (female only), G:** _Vette, Jaesa, Ashara, Kaliyo, Raina, Mako, Lana_
  6. **LIs On Their Day Off (male only), G:** _Quinn, Andronikos, Vector, Torian, Cytharat, Koth, Theron_
  7. **DC's Reactions To Finding Cute, Fluffy Creatures In The Council Chambers, G:** _Thanaton, Acharon, Marr, Ravage, Jadus, Mortis, Baras, Decimus, Rictus, Aruk, Hadra, Vowrawn, E!Malgus_
  8. **DC Members' LIs Meet Their Parents, G:** _Thanaton, Acharon, Marr, Ravage, Jadus, Mortis, Baras, Decimus, Rictus, Vowrawn, Aruk, Hadra_
  9. **LIs First Night And Thoughts Without You After The Events On Darth Marr's Ship (KotFE-related), T:** _Quinn, Andronikos, Vector, Torian, Doc, Iresso, Corso, Aric, Theron Shan, Cytharat_
  10. **DC Members As Strippers, M:** _Thanaton, Acharon, Marr, Ravage, Jadus, Mortis, Baras, Decimus, Rictus, Vowrawn, Aruk, Hadra_
  11. **DC Members In Bed & Their Kinks, E: ** _Thanaton, Acharon, Marr, Ravage, Jadus, Mortis, Baras, Decimus, Rictus, Vowrawn, Aruk, Hadra_
  12. **DC Members & Their S/Os Under the Mistletoe, T: ** _Thanaton, Acharon, Marr, Ravage, Jadus, Mortis, Baras, Decimus, Rictus, Vowrawn, Aruk, Hadra_
  13. **DC Members Receiving A Meaningful Gift From Their S/Os, G:** _Thanaton, Acharon, Marr, Ravage, Jadus, Mortis, Baras, Decimus, Rictus, Vowrawn, Aruk, Hadra_
  14. **DC Members Proposing To Their S/Os, T:** _Thanaton, Acharon, Marr, Ravage, Jadus, Mortis, Baras, Decimus, Rictus, Vowrawn, Aruk, Hadra_
  15. **DC Members & The McDonalds Chart Meme, T:**  _Thanaton, Acharon, Marr, Ravage, Jadus, Mortis, Baras, Decimus, Rictus, Vowrawn, Aruk, Hadra_
  16. **DC Reacting To Someone Flirting With Their S/O, T:** _Thanaton, Acharon, Marr, Ravage, Jadus, Mortis, Baras, Decimus, Rictus, Vowrawn, Aruk, Hadra_
  17. **(Imperial & Expansions #1)LIs & Their Kinks/Sexual Habits, M: ** _Quinn, Vette, Jaesa (both LS & DS), Ashara, Andronikos, Vector, Kaliyo, Raina, Mako, Torian, Cytharat, Koth, Lana, Theron_
  18. **(Republic & Expansions #2)LIs & Their Kinks/Sexual Habits, M: ** _Doc, Felix, Corso, Aric, Kira, Nadia, Akaavi, Risha, Elara, Lemda, Arcann (redeemed/not redeemed)_




	2. LIs Telling You "I love you", G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweetness warning

**Malavai Quinn** says it when he is at his happiest, embracing you after spending the whole evening together. The words come out with an unwavering conviction – all his love and devotion for you poured into those three words. He doesn’t expect you to say them back but hopes with all his heart that you don’t dismiss his show of emotion.

 **Theron Shan**  had something big planned but ended up chickening out at the last moment. However, he blurts the words out in the following week when you least expect it. His eyes widen after the confession, the momentary hopefulness on his face turning quickly to tenseness. He stands there completely shut down, not sure how to proceed.

 **Lana Beniko** says the words only in response to yours (or when you ask her), as she prefers to show her affection through actions. She always makes sure to have time for you and is willing to listen any worries you might have. Even if she doesn’t outright say it, you know she will always be there for you.

 **Lord Cytharat** spends the whole day with you, making sure to do things he knows you like. After the day is at its end, he builds up enough courage to say the words. They come out surprisingly even-toned, despite his nervousness. He isn’t sure if all the things he has done for you today were enough to convince you of the fact that he truly loves you.

 **Ashara Zavros** says it in the heat of a battle. When you confront her about it later on, she first denies it all and storms off. However, she comes back to you a few hours later, apologizing for her behavior. She explains that she isn’t quite sure how she feels, and then starts to ramble about all the things she likes about you. After she’s done, her eyes widen when she comes to the realization that she is in fact in love with you.

 **Kaliyo Djannis** says it after you ask her about it enough times. She snaps the words to you, looking highly annoyed. She doesn’t understand why you’re so obsessed about hearing her say them, as (according to her) they don’t really mean anything. Few nights later, she wraps herself around you and murmurs mockingly that she wants to show how much she truly ‘loves’ you.

 **Extra!Darth Arkous and Colonel Darok** have grown quite fond of you, wishing to take the polyamorous relationship between the three of you to a whole new level. They argue about how to do it and eventually agree to a compromise: a private, intimate picnic on a beach.

Arkous starts to give a speech about how enjoyable your company is but Darok interrupts mid-way, bluntly stating that they both love you. Arkous is annoyed that his practiced speech is essentially ruined, but he echoes the Colonel’s words. He also adds that he never imagined loving anyone else besides Darok but is glad that he does.


	3. LIs Reacting To You Saying "I love you", G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweetness warning

**Malavai Quinn** ’s mouth opens and at first, nothing comes out. He collects himself, barely, and stutters the words back at you. You two stare at each other in silence, until he gingerly asks for a kiss. When you agree, you’re taken aback by his overwhelming show of passion. He doesn’t want to stop kissing you, murmuring under his breath that you mean the world to him, and that he doesn’t know what he would do without you.

 **Theron Shan** stares at you in disbelief. You start to see wetness gathering in the corner of his eyes, while he tries to search for words. He never finds them and swallows hard, looking to the ground. Suddenly, he raises his teary eyes and darts to you, crushing you into a deep hug. His whole body starts to shake against yours. He stays there for a long time, eventually managing to whisper, _“I love you too”_ , even though he can barely breath.

 **Lana Beniko** looks surprised at first, apologizing for not seeing it earlier. She says the words back to you, before coming to a halt. She stares at you blankly for a few seconds before the realization kicks in, and a wide, gentle smile spreads across her face. She takes your hands into her own and squeezes them, all the while looking into your eyes. You can see how her loving gaze transforms into a determined one, knowing that from here on out, she will crush anyone who dares to hurt you.

 **Vette** grins from ear to ear, pulling you into an excited kiss. After that, she starts to ramble, her voice jumping from high to low and vice versa, as she tells you how much she loves you too. There seems to be no end for her excitement as her behavior continues weeks after your confession. She even picks up a habit of surprising you with kisses and little gifts whenever she sees you, and her wide, beaming smile never falters while doing so.  

 **Andronikos Revel** grins. He laughs richly while he pulls you into his arms, and gives you a kiss. He moves his mouth right next to your ear, uttering the three words back to you with a deeper voice than usual. He holds you in his arms for what seems like an eternity, occasionally giving you kisses that vary from deep to surprisingly soft. He eventually takes a step back, taking your hands in his. He lets silence fill the room, before saying quietly that he promises to be worthy of your love now and always.

 **Koth Vortena** ’s face lits up. He pulls you in to a kiss, saying that he loves you too. He tells you that he had in fact known it the moment he first saw you. He starts to describe in perfect detail how lovely you had looked that day, admitting that he had first been too afraid to approach you because you seemed too good to be true. However, he’s more than glad that destiny brought you two together, since he never thought he could feel so much love and happiness with someone.

 **Jaesa Willsaam** gets the strangest the look on her face. She demands that you say the words again, and when you do, a grin starts to creep on her face. She grabs you and slams you against the nearest available surface. She crushes her face against yours, her teeth eagerly nipping your bottom lip. She tells you to say the words a few times over, looking more and more excited, her hands roaming wantonly all over your body. In the middle of one of your kisses, she suddenly whispers the words back to you. You see how she starts to grin again. She repeats the words to you over and over again, clearly getting a kick out of declaring her love for you in such a manner.

 **Mako** flushes slightly and begins to tease you about it. She asks ‘hoooow much do you really like her’ and says things like ‘I’m not entirely convinced, you better provide me with proof of some sort’. She stops after a few quips, apologizing while laughing brightly. She then closes the distance between the two of you and kisses you, telling that she loves you too. Her face turns completely soft, all worries disappearing from it when she curls against you.  

 **Extra!Darth Marr** grows silent. He admits that he has grown fond of your company, but doesn’t think that it would be fair to take this relationship further. His first and foremost duty is to the Empire, and he doesn’t want you to stand in its shadow. He feels that without holding you above all else, he would be insulting you, and taking away your chance to be with someone who would do that for you.

 **Extra!Darth Vowrawn** smiles, his head tilted slightly to the left. He tells you that he cares for you too and pulls you into a deep, long kiss to stop you from further speaking. After that, he embraces you and steps away, saying that he will reserve a table at the fanciest restaurant in Kaas City to mark the occasion.

 **Extra!Darth Thanaton** ’s face turns to stone and he snaps at you to leave him alone. However, he comes back to you a few days later, looking absolutely miserable. He apologizes for his behavior, and tells you that he fears that the moment he gives into his feelings for you, you’re going to leave from his life in some way. He says that he isn’t ready to say the words back to you but wishes to continue the relationship, if you would still have him.

 **Extra!Overseer Harkun** becomes flushed and stuttery. He says with some difficulty that he rarely gets any kind words from others, and that your continuous shows of affection are sometimes the only things that can make his days better. He pulls you awkwardly into a kiss, and whispers the three words back to you in the middle of it. After a few days later, most of his awkwardness has disappeared, and he even rather smugly asks for you to say the words to him again.


	4. LIs Meet Dungeons & Dragons, G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lighthearted and short

**Quinn**  tries a Fighter first but ends up being a Wizard, liking that he can use a wider variety of tactics with them. He is thinking about multiclassing into a Life Cleric, and frequently receives dirty looks from the Dungeon Master whenever he corrects them on the rules.

 **Vette** is a Barbarian with the biggest two-handed warhammer she could find. She always mocks her enemies when their puny attacks do barely any damage to her.

 **Jaesa** is a Wild Magic Sorcerer. Her alignment is chaotic evil, and she always suggests burning the village down right before you leave there. She’s a prime example of a murderhobo.

 **Ashara** is a War Cleric. She might get a little too caught up in the fighting sometimes, but she only means well. She enjoys walking around in towns and cities she has saved, feeling happy whenever people recognize her and come to thank her for saving their lives.

 **Andronikos**  is a Bard. He’s laid-back, preferring to stay in the sidelines drinking until something interesting happens or a dragon shows up. NPCs have started to call him ‘Bard the Dragon-Rider’ for a reason.

 **Vector** is a Monk. He often ends up being the spokesperson for the group. Even if his charisma is the lowest one of his scores, he has never gotten anything under twelve on any persuasion checks, which confuses everyone.

 **Kaliyo** is a Barbarian who charges to her foes and cleaves them in half with her two-handed greatsword. It’s safe to say that she enjoys the game a whole lot, despite her being dismissive towards it in the start.

 **Raina** is a Fighter. She enjoys it’s clear-cut play style. To everyone’s surprise she ends up taking the spell-focused Eldritch Knight archetype.

 **Mako** is a Ranger purely because of its animal companion. She wishes she had her giant wolf-spider pet in the real life too.

 **Torian** is a Paladin. He takes his duties seriously but never says no to fighting. He also accidentally gained a cult after delivering a killing blow to a dragon.

 **Cytharat** is a Druid. He specializes in shapeshifting. He often volunteers on dangerous missions, and is not afraid to sacrifice himself so that the others may go on to finish the quest.

 **Koth**  is a Warlock. He and his patron, ‘Noiroklav’, have developed a special bond. He never fails any religion checks while trying to contact him, and he and the rest of the group have been saved by the god more than twice.

 **Lana** is a Paladin. She’s the voice of reason on many occasions. She always gets a smug sense of self-satisfaction whenever she rolls a critical with her mace after being dragged into another unnecessary fight.

 **Theron** is a Rogue who enjoys his high stealth skill, even though he rolls rather poorly for it. He usually gets into trouble when he has sneaked away from the rest of the group, who are still sorting out the battle plan.


	5. LIs On Their Day Off (female only), G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chill and casual

**Vette** catches up with her old gang and Tivva in the morning. She then decides to do whatever is on her mind after that, and ends up adopting a Jungle Grophet pup. She spends the rest of the day surfing on the holonet. She settles for a comedy, which surprisingly witty humor makes up for its propaganda parts. 

 **Jaesa** gleefully takes a trip to the nearest bar or a party, and yanks away the first person she sees. She comes back after that with a grin on her face, and gets even giddier when someone picks up a fight with her during the partying (she usually  _always_  throws the first punch). 

 **Ashara** spends her day meditating, cleansing both her body and mind. However, in the evening, she gives into her desires, and ends up huddled under a comfortable blanket, while eating ice cream and watching the latest episode of the sith soap opera.

 **Kaliyo** wakes up well into the afternoon, and after a few hours of loitering, she heads to a bar and stays there for a long time. She picks up someone decent-looking for a private after party when the drinks start to properly kick in. 

 **Raina** has a hard time trying to ‘just relax’. She prefers to continue finishing her tasks, and when they’re done, she starts to do other people’s tasks too. However, before she goes to bed, she reads a few more chapters from her guilty pleasure – a low-key erotica novel. 

 **Mako** sleeps long. When she eventually wakes up, she chats away in the holonet for hours, connecting with all sorts of interesting people. She also orders pizza, and catches up on a few TV shows that she irregularly watches all the while newer changing out of her pajamas. 

 **Lana** finishes any work that has built up on her desk, and then heads off to the training room for her daily practice. After that, she takes a long bath while reading a novel she hasn’t gotten around to in a long while.


	6. LIs On Their Day Off (male only), G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sillier than the gals

**Quinn** wakes up at the same time as every day (which is wayyy too early for a normal human being). He finishes any duties left from previous day, and then dedicates the rest of the day to himself. He plays chess, reads up on battle tactics and watches an old Imperial war movie, smiling at its accurate portrayal.

 **Andronikos** wakes up late, and works on his baby (the ship, of course) for a few hours. After that, he cracks a cold one and goes to sit on the pilot’s seat. If anyone else sat on that seat in that condition, they would be kicked out, but everyone knows that he isn’t going to do anything that would hurt his one and true love.

 **Vector**  goes to a local street food market, where he eagerly eats everything. He savors every taste, even if some are too much for him. He also ends up completely charming a few cooks in there, who are taken in by his polite and well-mannered demeanor.

 **Torian** goes hunting with his buddies. He spends the whole day there, and even if one beast evades them, he still considers it a perfect day. When you’re fighting side by side with your brothers and sisters, what could be better? Catching that damn escaped beast, of course. He tracks it down with others, and they finally defeat it well into the next day. Despite him feeling tired, it was so worth it.

 **Cytharat** takes it easy. He leaves all his stress and worries behind when he wakes up, and proceeds with a loose schedule the rest of the day. He listens to sith opera, goes to get a massage and dines at a comfy café. He almost feels hesitant to go back to his normal life when the day is at its end.

 **Koth** ’srelaxation involves candles, dimmed lights and a holovid of Valkori- No. He spends his day just chilling around in his ship, doing things like watching the holonet, playing a few card games with his crew and trying to cook something new.  

 **Theron** doesn’t know what ‘day off’ means. When he hears its explanation, he scoffs. Having free time means that something’s not being done, and since everyone else is ‘valuing their personal time because blahblahblaa’ and so on, he must do it. Besides, work keeps him from delving too deep into his own thoughts and feelings…


	7. DC Cute Fluffy Creatures, G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> highly humorous and not meant to be taken seriously

**Everyone** turns to Vowrawn at first who says that for once he isn’t responsible for this.

**Darth Thanaton** stares one creature with only three legs with contempt. However, when it hobbles to him and nuzzles against his leg, letting a out small purr, he snatches it without anyone seeing, and takes it home. He starts calling it  _Hobbler_  and takes it with him everywhere he goes.

**Darth Acharon** begins to strangle the Dark Honor Guards for their incompetence. He stops grudgingly when he’s reminded that they aren’t his to punish.

**Darth Marr** looks briefly at Vowrawn before shaking his head. He starts to walk towards his seat, knowing that no matter how innocent Vowrawn looks, the Sith is responsible for all of this.

**Darth Ravage** starts to rage but is soon calmed down when some of the fluffy felines scramble to him, trying to get into his lap. He doesn’t leave the room until all the creatures who are now sleeping in his lap, have woken up.

**Darth Jadus** scares the felines away when he gets closer to them. He leaves willingly, as he’s much more interested in going to the Imperial Intelligence, and seeing how  _his_  little agents are doing.

**Darth Mortis** is amused.

**Darth Baras** regards the fast-moving feline creatures with suspicion. His mood turns quickly to anger when Vowrawn tells him to be extra careful when moving and sitting down. He manages to calm himself by thinking of his latest plan, #VowrawnSucks that would rid him of the insufferable man once and for all.

**Darth Decimus** ponders simultaneously how someone sneaked the fluffy creatures in the room, and whether they could be used in warfare to distract enemies. He takes a few of them home with him for further studies.

**Darth Rictus** finds the fluffy creatures delightful. When they proceed with their meeting, he’s on the floor in the middle of the felines, and enjoys their silky fur against his skin. No one dares to question his enjoyment.

**Darth Aruk** , to no one’s surprise, adopts a few of the felines straight away. He barely listens what others are talking about when their meeting continues.

**Darth Hadra** just stares at the felines. She eventually decides to follow Marr’s lead and proceed with the meeting, but not before she picks up a few strong-looking creatures. They might prove useful in some way; besides, she has always wanted one of these as her pet.

**Darth Vowrawn** feigns surprise but he’s barely holding his laughter back. He had brought the fluffy felines in here this morning, a couple of hours earlier.

**Extra!Malgus** is going adopt all the remaining fluffy creatures to form an army that will conquer, and reform the Empire into a new image of cuteness and cuddliness.


	8. DC's LIs Meet Their Parents, G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr request; light-hearted and silly in some parts

**Darth Thanaton** is a former slave who never knew his real parents, and on top of that he doesn’t have anyone else either who he could consider a parental figure. So, instead of you meeting his parents, he takes you on a private date. In there, he tells you how much you mean to him, and that you’re the only important person in his life.

**Darth Acharon** ’s parents are someone you dread to visit, as you know very well what their son can be like when he disapproves of something. You are in for quite a surprise when his parents turn out to be even more mild-mannered than the average sith. When you get a moment alone with them, they tell you that they aren’t sure what the did differently when raising Acharon, as their other two children behave the same as them.

**Darth Marr**  never talks about his father, but he has mentioned his mother enough of times, so you know that they are at least in good terms. When you finally meet her, she greets you politely. You find out that this meeting would have happened sooner, if her schedule hadn’t been so full for the past few months. The mood around you all becomes more relaxed and casual the longer you stay. You find it heart-warming to see how relaxed Marr is, and how intently he listens to his mother.

**Darth Ravage** ’s parents are both part-time actors, and their antics at the dinner table remind you of the man himself very much. When you bring this up, he denies it and looks even more annoyed than before. Even if he doesn’t seem to have a fun time, you certainly have, as his parents are great conversationalists and entertainers **.** They mention that they are quite pleased that their ‘little grump lord’ has found himself such a delightful partner.

**Darth Jadus** is quite hesitant to let you meet his parents. At first, he claims that they’re dead, and in the next moment he says that they’re not important. However, he eventually gives in and takes you to their safe haven, which is a farm house on an unimportant planet. He doesn’t come with you but tells you to wish them well in his stead. You find out that his parents are the nicest old folk you have ever met who are very proud of their son.

**Darth Mortis** ’ parents are less exciting than you had first thought. Like their son, they are also seemingly cold and even-mannered, their small talk revolving around the weather and latest political news. You feel like they don’t approve of you very much as they don’t seem to be very enthusiastic about even being there. After the meeting, Mortis surprises you when he nonchalantly says that you are the first one his parents have approved of.

**Darth Baras** doesn’t only take you to see his parents but his whole family, cousins included. When you two arrive, you quickly gather that his family is highly ambitious folk. Wherever you two go, there are people bragging about their deeds, trying to impress their peers and elders. However, Baras’ parents are only looking at you two. They smile when Baras doesn’t stop talking about how you two met and how great you are.

**Darth Decimus’**  parents are awkward to be around at best, nerve-wrecking at worst. Like their son, they are both well-versed in the art of warfare and have served closely with the military for decades. Their questions, which would have meant well by anyone else, make you feel like you’re in an interrogation, not at a family meeting. Decimus notices your discomfort and he ends the evening early, apologizing for not warning you about them earlier.

**Darth Rictus**  is as old as time itself, so his parents are long dead and buried, but he does take you to see their graves regularly. At every month’s third day, you two have a peaceful date where you either embrace each other in silence, or discuss quietly about the galaxy and its mysteries.  

**Darth Vowrawn**  takes you to see his parents with surprising amount of hesitation. You forget all about it when you meet them, immediately realizing where the man has gotten his good looks and charming demeanor. Even in their old age, both of his parents look absolutely stunning. They also treat you like you’re the most important person in the galaxy, not because you’re together with their son but due to your own merits as a person. When you’re heading home, still feeling light-headed from the visit, Vowrawn remarks that his parents tried too much to make you like them even if he had told them to act normal.

**Darth Aruk** grudgingly sets up a meeting with his parents when they find out that you two are together. You always knew that he didn’t care much for them but when you step through their front door, you finally understand why. They assure that the paintings and books about important Republic and Jedi figures are only for their studies. However, Aruk angrily whispers to you that their “studies” have been going on as long as he can remember.

**Darth Hadra** has three parents and they live in a happy polyamorous relationship. You are surprised as she has never mentioned anything about this to you. She simply shrugs, saying that she never considered it to be a major thing. You see her point when you watch them interact with care for each other, and how each of them show the same amount of enthusiastic interest towards the two of you. You have a pleasant dinner, and you agree to come back again next weekend.


	9. LIs Thoughts After KotFE Start, T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr request; lots of angst, devastation and death-denial. for the italics, I used modified sentences from [these letters](http://www.swtor.com/community/showthread.php?t=843430)

**Malavai Quinn** blames himself for not being by your side. He knows that the chance of you surviving is minimal, but he doesn’t want to believe the odds. Besides, you have proven countless of times before that numbers and statistics can be wrong. When it’s time to get to bed, he stays up all night in there, taking in the scent and feel of you from the sheets and the room. He is hurting but he uses that pain to fuel his passion for you, vowing not to stop looking for you. Ever.  _Even if it kills him._

 **Andronikos Revel** feels strange, uncomfortable tightness in his throat and stomach, but he tries to push the feelings aside. You have survived much worse, and he expects you to come back soon enough, because… he doesn’t want to think what life would be without you.  _What you two have together – he wouldn’t give it up for anything._

 **Vector Hyllus** is surrounded by coldness. He meditates, trying to find some clarity. He focuses on you, your scent and the way you smile and how your wrapped arms feel around him. He brings up memories of you two pressed together, where your aura radiates with brightness, as you two tell how much you love each other.  _He doesn’t know what he would be like without you. And he doesn’t want to know._

 **Torian Cadera** knows that death is part of life, and that everyone must face it sometime. It hurts for him to imagine that you’re gone, but the promise he makes, to carry you with him in his heart for the rest of his life, helps. Still, even if he’s prepared to face your death, he will not do so until he has personally scoured through all the shipwreck to make sure that you’re not in there.  _Ret’urcye mhi._

 **Archiban “Doc” Kimble** refuses to believe that you’re dead. You took down the Emperor, for Force’s sake! Well… at least some of him, or something like that, but the point is that you survived. No matter what the galaxy throws at you, you always endure, as you’re the best jedi he has ever seen. And, most importantly, you’re his love, and he can’t stand the thought of losing you, not ever again.  _He has run the numbers. You’ve gotta be alive._

 **Felix Iresso** firmly believes that you survived as he has seen what you can do. The moment it’s safe to return, he will scour the destroyed ship, and if he doesn’t find you… he knows that there must be a good reason for it. He promises to faithfully wait for you because  _that’s what love is._

 **Corso Riggs** promises to himself (and to you) not to give up hope, no matter what everyone else say. You’re one of a kind, and he knows that you will not go down easy. He already imagines that when you come back to him, he’s going to keep you safe twice as hard. He also plans to give you everything you have ever liked, from treats to gifts when you come back because  _he loves you._

 **Aric Jorgan** doesn’t want to think that you’re dead. However, he feels physical, nearly blinding pain, when he restlessly walks around the  _Thunderclap_. Everything he sees, and smells reminds him of you. It’s breaking him apart because the thoughts of you, his life partner, possibly being… no.  _He knows that you’re still out there. There’s no way you’re dead._

 **(Imperial)Theron Shan** is angry and devastated. Even if you two were on different sides, there was something between you. He’s frustrated with himself now more than ever that he decided to leave. You two could have made it work. Right? When he starts to get too overwhelmed by all the emotions, he throws himself into his work and tries to focus on it with bad success.  _He can’t forget about you or your time spent together. He never would._

 **(Republic)Theron Shan** is angry and devastated. You two were close but he doesn’t know where you actually stood, and wishes that he had said something to you before… this. Like with all painful things, he throws himself into his work as soon as possible. He fears that the emotions will overwhelm him and render him into something that will not be able to function.  _But he just wants you to know that he cares about you. A lot._

 **Cytharat** hears about the ship’s destruction, and he feels awful. Even if your time spent together has been brief, those moments with you were some of the best in his life. He uses every connection he knows to find out if there was a chance that you survived. He hopes that there is with all his heart.


	10. DC As Strippers, M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> silly and "what am i reading" feel

_Vowrawn, in his boredom, managed to convince everyone as the Head of Production and Logistics, that their money situation was not looking that good. To make sure that the money kept flowing to the military and other important matters, the Dark Council decided to set up a strip club._

**Darth Thanaton** refuses to take part in this at first. However, after some sweet talking from Vowrawn, he grudgingly agrees to become the bartender. He’s a surprisingly good listener and can mix up a decent drink in no time.

 **Darth Acharon** is “ _Punishment_ ”. He’s brought in at special nights, to please a very particular group of people. His act consists of quite a bit of physicality towards the audience, but that only seems to excite them even further.

 **Darth Marr** is “ _Darth Marr_ ”. Unlike everyone else, he appears on the stage wearing full armor but it doesn’t matter. The audience will woo and drool after him, demanding for more after he has walked a couple of rounds around the pole. He doesn’t take his eyes off Vowrawn, who’s giving him thumbs up with a big grin on his face.

 **Darth Ravage** is “ _Pepper_ ”. He will very often throw a hissy fit if something doesn’t go the way he wants. Strangely enough, people seem to enjoy this, and they have actually started betting when and who he’s going to yell the next time he’s on the stage.  

 **Darth Jadus** is “ _Fear_ ”. He’s also only brought in at special nights, as his influence is quite hard to bear. However, the people who come there seem to enjoy it quite a bit, describing the experience as a “masochist’s wet dream”.

 **Darth Mortis** is “ _R. Mortis_ ”. He steps on the stage gracefully, and leaves the audience stiff. ****

 **Darth Baras** is “ _Frosting_ ”. He likes to include food, especially the sweet kind, in his act where he will eat it off you while grinding against you. ****

 **Darth Decimus** is “ _Big Guns_ ”. He always brings quite the package to the stage, and has never failed to deliver.

 **Darth Rictus** is “ _Transcendence_ ”. It always feels like stepping into an unclear, hazy dream when it’s his turn. At the end of it, everyone is out of breath and barely remembers a thing, while the man himself seems quite satisfied.

 **Darth Vowrawn** is “ _Rawr_ ”. Heis the star of the show, even if he only dances occasionally as running the club itself takes time. Despite that, he will always get the most amount of tips, even though Marr sometimes comes very close.

 **Darth Aruk** is “ _Lips_ ”.  Besides the usual, his act also consists of reciting the Sith Code and bitching about everything else. It wouldn’t be that interesting if he didn’t have the most perfect voice for dirty talking, as his voice can get quite deep and growly;  _peace is a lie. surely you know that? unless… you’re a heretic?_

 **Darth Hadra** is “ _Amethyst_ ”. She started out as the bouncer but by popular demand is now a part-time dancer. She enjoys bringing her lightsaber with her to heat up the room.


	11. DC In Bed & Their Kinks, E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the [101 kinks](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/post/167837460210/101-kinks-send-me-a-number-and-a-ship-and-ill) prompt post in tumblr

**Darth Thanaton** is asexual but will occasionally have vanilla sex with his partner if they so wish, preferring to bottom then. However, for this to happen, he needs to fully know and trust his partner.  _gentle_ _sex_

 **Darth Acharon** is strictly a dominant top that has a sadistic streak. He enjoys a variety of kinks that involve causing pain to someone.  _blood play, bondage/restrains/collars, breath play, rough sex/pain, dom/sub, knife play_

 **Darth Marr**  is mostly a dominant top. He enjoys being in charge, and will give his partner the same devotion as he gives to the Empire. He is willing to switch from time to time but isn’t too keen on being the bottom.  _body worship, multiple orgasm, oral sex_

 **Darth Ravage**  is a bratty bottom/submissive. He will growl and sometimes put up a proper fight, but at the end of the day, he will melt like butter when his buttons are pressed right. He prefers aggressiveness in his partners as he likes fast-paced and intense sex.  _barebacking, claiming/marking, come marking, dirty talk, name kink/pet names, scent kink_

 **Darth Jadus** ’ dark side presence is the reason why he has sex so rarely. But when he does, he prefers to focus on being in charge while giving pleasure to his partner, as otherwise he will quickly loose control of himself.  _sensation play/temperature play/over-stimulation_

 **Darth Mortis** is mainly vanilla, but he doesn’t oppose if his partner has something more special in mind. However, he will occasionally indulge in cross-dressing, and he also throws in suggestions about his partner wearing a uniform, or having shower sex.  _clothing fetish, cross-dressing/drag, washing/bathing/shower sex_

 **Darth Baras** has a control and a food kink. To him, there’s nothing better than seeing his partner quiver in bed, because they have been told not to move, while he himself is licking whipped cream off them.  _food fetish, dom/sub_

 **Darth Decimus**  is a vanilla-leaning switch. He might appear as a person who will not let his partner top him but he, in fact, enjoys it quite much. He finds having sex anywhere else but in bed exciting.  _in a vehicle, public/outdoor sex_

 **Darth Rictus** enjoys long foreplays, and that together with the act itself will usually take several hours before reaching completion. He likes kissing, touching and exploring each other’s bodies with his partner.  _sensation play/temperature play/over-stimulation, body worship, orgasm delay/denial, telepathy_

 **Darth Vowrawn**  is good with anything, and is always into trying something new. He prefers topping from the bottom (but doesn’t oppose other dynamics one bit), and gets thrills when having sex in public places.  _body worship, getting caught, public sex/outdoor sex_

 **Darth Aruk** is heavily into dirty talk and roleplaying. The roles don’t really matter to him much, but he’s always eager to play a round of heretics and true believers with varying outcomes.  _dirty talk, role play_

 **Darth Hadra** ’s tastes run between vanilla and kinky. However, she definitely has a lingerie fetish and enjoys seeing herself, her partner or both in lingerie while having sex.  _lingerie/panty kink_


	12. DC & Their S/Os Under the Mistletoe, T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr request

**Darth Thanaton** sees the mistletoe but waits for you to make the first move. He isn’t subtle about it at all, and when you pull him into a kiss, he smiles widely.

 **Darth Acharon** isn’t really one for kissing, preferring to slam you against the nearest available surface instead. But hey, he’s good at what he does, so you’re not complaining.

 **Darth Marr** wraps you into his embrace and kisses you firmly without any hesitance, assuming it’s just the two of you. If there are more people, he will hold on to the kiss until you two are alone. When that happens, you stay under the mistletoe for what feels like a blissful eternity.

 **Darth Ravage** will walk away from the mistletoe if you don’t point it out to him. It’s not that he doesn’t care as he’s simply just complaining, as usual, about something else. However, when he realizes it’s there, he stops and kisses you passionately, his sour mood turning to good in a matter of seconds.

 **Darth Jadus** doesn’t kiss you but steps closer, pressing your foreheads together. At first, nothing seems to happen but then you feel his familiar, suffocating aura disappear around you. The effect lasts only a few seconds before everything is back to normal but during that time, you could feel his love and caring towards you.

 **Darth Mortis** gives you a gentlemanly kiss on the cheek but the next time you two are alone, he truly shows his appreciation towards you.

 **Darth Baras** takes you to a conveniently placed mistletoe in a very public place. He acts surprised about it, but you can feel his badly concealed cockiness when he kisses you so much longer than he usually does.

 **Darth Decimus** ’ kiss is firm but sweet. He lingers on it, clearly wishing that he wouldn’t need to depart from you.

 **Darth Rictus** has covered himself in mistletoes all over, and insists that you two must spend the entire day kissing. Both of your lips are completely chapped at the end of the day.

 **Darth Vowrawn** comes to you smug as hell with a mistletoe in his hand. He raises it above his head, telling you that you two must kiss according to traditions. He kisses you eagerly, and you can feel him grinning all the way through it.

 **Darth Aruk** tells you about the mistletoe’s history, and it’s a joy to hear him speak so passionately about something, especially with that amazing voice of his. When he finishes, there’s a quiet moment before he smiles widely and takes your hands into his, giving you a deep kiss.

 **Darth Hadra** gives you a very basic kiss under the mistletoe. She doesn’t see the need to overblow it, as she can kiss and do so much more to you whenever she wants to.


	13. DC Receiving A Gift From Their S/Os, G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr request; Happy Life Day everyone!

**Darth Thanaton** is absolutely astonished. You two had talked about getting gifts for each other but he never imagined that you would go out of your way to get something he really desired. He wraps his arms around you, and doesn’t let go.

**Darth Acharon** is first taken aback but he quickly regains himself. He thanks you for the gift, sounding surprisingly gentle. He tells you that he appreciates it, and will surely give you something in return later in the evening.

**Darth Marr** freezes. He gingerly takes your hands into his and squeezes them, saying quietly that he appreciates you and your gift with all his heart. He only wishes that he had put even more thought into his own gift for you.

**Darth Ravage** will grin and gush about it for a solid few minutes, showering you with excited kisses. When he calms down a little, he smiles widely and wraps you into his arms, saying that he loves your gift (if his enthusiasm wasn’t enough to convince you).

**Darth Jadus** is quiet as he observes the gift. He presses his thumb against your lips, and you can feel his warmth, wanting and caring, filling you. He doesn't say anything but his appreciation is clear.

**Darth Mortis** is politely surprised. He kisses you and says that he appreciates your gift, even though he only requires your presence to make this Life Day better than the previous ones.

**Darth Baras** is smug. He's so proud of you because you got him a gift he really loves. He nudges you eagerly to open his gift for you, wanting to know whether he would impress you as much as you had impressed him.

**Darth Decimus** smiles widely. He pulls you into a deep hug, saying that he makes sure to put the gift to best use/have it somewhere where he can always see it. You know it’s true because he always puts up everything you give him proudly on display.

**Darth Rictus** pulls your face close to his, and you two stare at each other. It would be awkward if it was anyone else, but you only feel calmed by his familiar presence. After a while, he whispers that he appreciates your gift and sends gentle vibrations to you with the Force.

**Darth Vowrawn** is all wide smiles. He stops being his usual self when he can't stop grinning, having to even apologize for it. Once he has calmed down while you two are in an embrace, he amusingly congratulates you for managing to surprise him as only few people have ever managed to do that.

**Darth Aruk** is excited about it. He eagerly wraps you into a hug and kisses you, saying that it's the best gift he has ever gotten.

**Darth Hadra** is slightly stunned. She says that she never imagined that you would remember her mentioning wanting this gift but you did. She pulls you close and kisses you, saying that she truly appreciates your gift.


	14. DC Proposing To Their S/Os, T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr request

**Darth Thanaton** has set up a fancy but private dinner, and his nervousness is quite visible even if he tries to hide it. When he pulls out the ring box, he only slides it towards you on the table, not being able to go down on one knee for the fear of you denying him. It’s much easier to just play it off if you’re not interested by being right where he is.

But when you smile at him, inquiring if this means what you think it means, he whispers the words with some difficulty. You agree to them, and he looks at you in shock for a few seconds before rising from his seat in haste. He makes his way to you in a rush, pulling you into a deep hug that eventually evolves into a kiss.

 **Darth Acharon** doesn’t do fancy dinners or similar types of things. He just shoves the ring box in your hands one day, telling you that he wants you. There’s anticipation and outright heat in his eyes as he waits for your response. When you say yes, he pulls you into a deep, hungry kiss. He places the ring on your finger afterwards, murmuring in your ear that he didn’t realize how good it would feel to claim you like this too.

 **Darth Marr** brings the matter out in the open when you two are alone. He pulls out the ring box and opens it, showing you the simple but expensive ring inside. His words after that are quiet and deep, making you shiver since you can feel his conviction behind them. He tells you how much you mean to him, and that he has never felt this enamored about anyone. Which is the reason why he wishes to spend and dedicate his life for you the same way he’s dedicated it to the Empire. With burning, unwavering passion.

 **Darth Ravage** is more boisterous than usual the few days before the actual proposal. He’s eager to impress you anyway he can, and it’s equally sweet and amusing. When he actually proposes you, he gets down on one knee, and the background noise fades from your mind as you only focus on him.

He’s looking at you intently, with want and desire, but there’s also some nervousness in his features and movements. When you say yes, he freezes for a few seconds before a huge grin appears on his face. He enthusiastically jumps up, crushing you into an embrace and a passionate kiss.

 **Darth Jadus** invites you to his private study to talk. In there, he sits you down, and you feel his presence heavy all around you, signaling that he’s burning up with emotion. He takes a few steps away from you and begins pacing, eventually telling you how you have had a particular effect on him that he doesn’t quite understand but wants to.

After managing to say that, he advances closer to you again, giving you the ring that you slip on your finger eagerly. He doesn’t say anything, but his Force begins to feel even heavier around you, bringing tingles down your spine and making you breathless.

 **Darth Mortis** does it the old-fashioned way in a sense. He takes you to the fanciest restaurant in the city, where you two have an exquisite dinner, with appetizers and all. When the dessert is brought to the table, he rises from his seat and comes to you nonchalantly, going down on one knee.

He’s so calm and composed while taking out the ring box, saying that the time you two have spent together is invaluable, and that he doesn’t want anyone else to experience the same with you. So, with earnest but cool demeanor, he proposes you. When you agree, he slips the ring to your finger, kissing you deeply.

 **Darth Baras** works on the proposal for weeks. Not that he’s nervous, definitely not, but because he wants to make sure everything will be perfect and just the way you like it. He sends his spies after you to get even the tiniest details right, not wishing to spoil the big surprise by asking you things himself. So, when the time for the proposal comes, he spends the entire day before that doing things that you love.

Eventually, he takes you somewhere beautiful where the sky is clearly visible, and he asks you to look up when a ship is flying over you. You discover that it has the proposal written on it. When you turn back to him, he’s absolutely smug and has the ring in his hands. He tells you how he planned this, and even if you berate him for using spies, you must admit that you’re definitely impressed by all the effort he has put into this.

 **Darth Decimus** doesn’t see the need to do anything outrageously fancy as that wouldn’t really be him. But, he will make sure to do something simple, like buy you something you have always wanted. He would give this gift at the start of his proposal, saying how much he has enjoyed spending time with you. And, that he wishes to continue being together and have something to show for it to everyone. When you say yes to his proposal, he smiles widely and slips the ring to your finger, before rising up and kissing you deeply.

 **Darth Rictus** grabs your hand one day just as you two are about to part, pulling you firmly back to him. He just keeps you there, gazing you with his almost hypnotic, intense eyes. You slowly sense how his Force begins to curl around you, pulling you even closer to him. You can feel his desire, yearning for something deeper in the thoughts that passes your mind.

When you wordlessly tell him that you want the same, his Force wraps around you tight. It slips into every possible crack of your essence, binding you to him and him to you for what you know will be an eternity. He later gives you a ring he made himself, to signify your bond with each other.

 **Darth Vowrawn** ’s proposal is flamboyant, big and something that will render you completely speechless. Even if there’s bound to be a crowd while he does this, he doesn’t care about them as he’s only truly interested in you. He doesn’t take his eyes off you, wanting to witness how overjoyed he makes you with this because he loves to see you smile.

When he’s on one knee and shows the ring that is the most expensive thing you have ever seen, he’s positively glowing. He asks you to spend the rest of your days with him with the biggest and charming grin on his lips.

 **Darth Aruk** loves the idea of proposing you so much that he couldn’t keep it as a secret even if he tried (which he doesn’t). He talks about it excessively, wanting to make it fitting for you but still honor the sith traditions. He eventually ends up taking you to a place that you love while taking a few philosophy works with him.

He quotes the ancient sith from them, drawing comparisons between your relationship and the sith code, saying that the bond you have will make you achieve victory together. After his thrilling and captivating telling, he takes the ring and finally proposes you with a wide smile on his face.

 **Darth Hadra** brings up the idea of proposing casually, without buying any ring or anything. She’s only interested in knowing what you think about it because she would be down for it. When you agree, she will nod and say that she’s going to arrange something for a proper proposal later on.

So, a few weeks later, she takes you out to eat to a fancy restaurant. You’re surprisingly giddy about it, even though you know what is going to happen. Not to mention, that you two went to pick out rings together too a few days back. She makes her proposal quite dramatic, just for the fun of it and to show off, and you can’t help but do the same. Your proposal easily becomes the talk of the month.


	15. DC & The McDonalds Chart Meme, T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr request; humorous, not meant to be taken seriously
> 
> [Options in the chart meme]  
> A: “We have food at home”  
> B: *Pulls into the drive through as children cheer* *Orders a single black coffee and leaves*  
> C: “MCDONALDS! MCDONALDS! MCDONALDS!”

**Darth Thanaton** is definitely mostly the ‘single black coffee’ guy. However, a part of him really likes McDonalds, so he would inwardly tell himself to go get it later when he’s alone.

 **Darth Acharon** is of course in the ‘MCDONALDS!’ category but not for the food. He would just be excited as all hell to have a chance to find new torture subjects (hence him gleefully shouting ‘TORTURE! TORTURE! TORTURE!’ while going there), especially after listening to all the whining.

 **Darth Marr**  drives straight home and lets out a single, relieved sigh once the trip is over as he can go do something that actually has some importance to it.

 **Darth Ravage** , well… as much as he would like to be in the bitchy category, he just can’t resist the allure of McDonalds. So, he’s loudly declaring that he wants it and won’t listen to any objections, essentially making it sound like it was his idea all along to go there.

 **Darth Jadus**  is beyond the scale. He’ll pull to the drive-through, order a meal but he’s not going to eat it, as he’s going to give it to one of his favorite pet agents later on.

 **Darth Mortis** can’t believe he’s in the car with a bunch of whining children and would either get the black coffee or just ride home, depending on his mood.

 **Darth Baras**  would… as much as I’d like to say shout ‘MCDONALDS!’, let’s face it, he’s much more into Burger King. So, even though everyone’s screaming for McDonalds, he’s calmly driving to Burger King and getting himself something while others grumpily agree.

 **Darth Decimus**  doesn’t have time for this, especially as eating McDonalds is so unhealthy. He drives home and makes everyone eat a meal full of protein and other healthy stuff.

 **Darth Rictus** is already in the McDonalds ordering his happy meal. No one is driving the car, so it crashes but everyone survives, albeit barely. Strangely, the same thing happens every time someone wants to get fast food.

 **Darth Vowrawn** is a healthy dose of bitchiness and excitement. So, it would largely depend on his current mood what he would do, though if Marr is in the car too, he’s definitely going to McDonalds and spend the whole goddamn day there just to piss him off.

 **Darth Aruk**  is rather fond of the stuff Decimus cooks, so he’s shouting ‘DECIMUS! DECIMUS! DECIMUS!’ while driving to his place. Everyone else kind of cringes but Decimus is happy and that is all that matters.

 **Darth Hadra**  likes to indulge herself in occasional simple pleasures every once in a while. So, she drives to McDonalds to get a black coffee and then goes to get pizza from her favorite place while ditching the others as they would ruin the mood.


	16. DC & Someone Flirting With Their S/O, T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr request

**Darth Thanaton** would feel devastated but hides it behind a cold exterior. He would ask whether you have any feelings for them, partly being sure that you do and that you have never cared for him. But when you deny it, he’s overjoyed and relieved in equal measures while ordering the flirter to be killed.  

 **Darth Acharon** would take great pleasure in kidnapping this flirter and torturing them until they are a sobbing, bloody mess. He would then decorate some public place with their mutilated corpse to show what happens to those who dare to flirt with you.

 **Darth Marr** would be irritated at their behavior, though he’s going to become openly hostile if you show any signs of discomfort because of their flirts. He would threaten them and then ask you how painfully they should die because he’s not going to settle for anything less.

 **Darth Ravage**  would throw a fit and want to strangle them with his bare hands. He’s definitely going to deliver on that in an extremely gruesome fashion unless you hold him back which will prompt him to just simply use his lightsaber instead.

 **Darth Jadus** would ponder how to dispatch of this flirter. He would eventually settle on having his pet spies first ruin their life before going to them himself and killing them (after a bit of torture, that is).

 **Darth Mortis** would cut them down in an instant, having no time for a fool of this kind. He would then make sure to have your next few dates be beyond excellent, so both of you can get the flirter’s sour presence out of your mind.

 **Darth Baras**  would make the flirter disappear without a trace and no one’s stupid enough to question him about what happened to them. But everyone knows he did it which he counts on, so that the chance of you receiving unwanted flirts again will be next to nothing.

 **Darth Decimus**  would challenge the flirter into a duel and swiftly crush them. Afterwards, you two would go out on a date where he shows how much  _he_  loves you.

 **Darth Rictus** would first torture them, then kill them and lastly wear their skin as an item of clothing for a few weeks. No one questions him about it because, well, it’s  _Rictus_. Afterwards, a new fashion trend starts to raise its head in the heart of the Empire.

 **Darth Vowrawn** would send out some of his spies to dig up dirt on them, only to later publicly humiliate them in a spectacularly dramatic fashion. Death would be too good for the fool in his opinion, so his aim is to take everything away from them instead.

 **Darth Aruk**  would have them killed. However, there would also be a chance of framing them if you give him your blessing and he wants to make sure that you’ll get as much satisfaction from their death as he does.

 **Darth Hadra**  would be amused beyond belief because of them. She would ask you whether you wanted to be the one to deal with the fool or could she have the pleasure instead. If you want to do it together, she will be overjoyed to have a ‘torture this pathetic fool’ date with you.


	17. (mainly Imp) LIs & Their Kinks/Sexual Habits, M

**Quinn:** The subbiest sub who has ever subbed. Loves when his partner takes charge (bonus points if they’re a sith!) and _is ready to serve in any capacity they see fit._ Definitely has a service kink _because service is its own reward-_ Alright, alright. I’ll stop here because he’s just making it too damn easy.

**Vette:** The enthusiastic kinkster. Willing to try out most stuff but ultimately just enjoys whenever you both are having fun, whether that be with bdsm stuff or just plain old, sloppy morning sex. Has a thing for being a dom though, especially if you’re bigger/more powerful than she is (but doesn’t mind switching it up every once in a while).

**Jaesa, LS:** Sex with her is as intense as hardcore bdsm without actually doing it. The reason for this is your Force bond with her, something that she can’t help but create between you two naturally. Because she wants to feel you all over, against her body and mind, loving to explore both of them simultaneously. 

**Jaesa, DS:** The hardcore bdsm practitioner. She’s always eager to bring up new stuff that will test both of your limits, loving the rush of adrenaline during the act. She might not say it out loud but every whip slash, choke or any other kinky thing on either of your bodies makes her fall in love with you twice as hard.

**Ashara:** Loves getting sweaty during sex and making it pretty much a workout, starting from playful wrestling (foreplay) before moving onto trying new and exciting sex positions. Also, it’s important for her that both of you are on equal footing, not really being into D/s things.

**Andronikos:** Enjoys banter and considers it to be the best foreplay there is. Loves to talk and have you talk during sex, a really big fan of dirty talking that will rock your socks off. Despite all the pirate scruffiness and enjoyment of domming, he has no problems letting you dom the fuck out of him. Not that he would ever say that out loud, preferring to put up a playful fight of disobedient instead until you “wreck” him good.

**Vector:** Enjoys taking his time with you until you’re a sobbing mess beneath him. Despite this, he doesn’t really see himself as dom, merely someone who enjoys bringing their partner the ultimate pleasure. He loves worshiping you, enjoying how unique your body is and can spend hours just mapping it.

**Kaliyo:** Even if sex is definitely good, hardcore kinkyness is just unnecessary when she can reduce you to a mess with less effort. Also, her favorite past time is to drive you insane with touches and wicked smirks (bonus points if you're in somewhere public ;) ).

**Raina:** Loves having someone experienced take care of her who will guide her to immense pleasure. Is not really that kinky by nature, though she definitely doesn’t say no to occasional toys and restrains.

**Mako:** Hoarder of all the sex toys!Will always have something new to show you, even when you haven't docked anywhere recently (she likes to tinker and come up with her own designs). She's very confident in bed and loves to find new ways to enhance both of your pleasure with her various toys.

**Torian:** Prefers to just be with you and enjoy the intimacy without needing to add anything special to it. He loves pressing kisses against your skin and tease you until you lose your nerve and pin him down. Because, as much as he doesn't mind taking the lead, seeing you do it makes his burn with arousal.

**Cytharat:** Always makes sure that whatever you two are doing feels good to you. He's flexible when it comes to topping and bottoming, though he's pretty agile overall. Also, he enjoys taking baths together and massaging you, them usually turning into something sexier because you love the way his hands feel on.

**Koth:** Enthusiastic romantic who always wants sex mean something special to you both. Because of this, he usually goes absolutely hardcore on sensual stuff, setting up candles, taking you out to see the stars and so on before getting down to business. Also, he's into shibari, loving the highly erotic and relaxing aspect of it.

**Lana:** A good and responsible dom(tm). She will take care of all your needs and will push you just right, so that you'll always end up being a sobbing, satisfied mess afterwards. Also, even if having sex with her is hard to top, aftercare manages to do just that because she'll always make it her mission to make sure that you're alright.

**Theron:** Prefers rough, fast-paced sex, something that doesn't take much commitment but will still give him that much needed release. However, after getting to know him more, you will find out that deep down he appreciates softness and just laying in bed with you (not that he will stop fucking you into the mattress, he will just start rotating between these two desires).


	18. (mainly Rep) LIs & Their Kinks/Sexual Habits, M

**Doc:** Despite his sometimes overbearing flirting, he’s actually not  _that_  kinky. Sure, he has used a few handcuffs and the like (on himself or on one of his partners) but what really fires him up is banter and good humor. He wants sex to be fun, something where both of you can laugh while teasing and/or flirting with each other.

 **Felix:** Under all that sweetness and respectfulness is a lowkey dom-leaning switch who will treat you with the uttermost love. He’ll make sure that even if you don’t necessarily come screaming his name, you’ll be reduced to a puddle of warm, fuzzy feelings ‘cause he’s getting right into your heart.

 **Corso:** Despite his little experience, he’s very willing to try out most casual kinks, like handcuffs and things with D/s vibes. However, he’s highly uncomfortable with the more hardcore aspects, especially things like degradation and humiliation. He’s very into cuddling before, during and after sex, having turned it into its own art form.  

 **Aric:** 100% switch who will enjoy sex as long as there’s time to do it. That is why he’s not a big fan of quickies before meetings and intense snogging just before work. He wants sex to be not necessarily slow, but carefree, something where he can relax and get to bond with you even more. 

 **Kira:** Enthusiastic and fun-loving lowkey dom. She has all the energy in the world and likes to do things herself, much preferring positions where she can take the lead. She  _loves_  dirty talking and is definitely not opposed to doing some things in semi-public places either (these things really get her blood flowing). 

 **Nadia:** Is still searching for what she really likes, though in the end she’ll discover enjoying being a switch with sub tendencies the most. She’s eager to experiment and is a huge fan of sensation/temperature play, especially if done with the Force.

 **Akaavi:** She’ll at first seem to enjoy domming you but once she trusts you enough, she’ll turn out to be a sub-leaning switch. Trust definitely plays a very important part in her ability to completely and utterly relax, and she will always feel closer to you after sex, considering it a great way to bond.

 **Risha:** The dominatrix(tm) who’s always relishing her role and your submission. She highly enjoys seeing you on your knees or sitting on your face, and her favorite thing is roleplaying. Despite her eagerness to dom, not all your sex has to go “all hardcore”, though there will always be those D/s undertones in it. 

 **Elara:** She definitely enjoys reducing you to a sobbing mess, though is not opposed to being that herself either. She loves doing things that will show how much you truly trust each other and is highly into bondage, even if she feels kind of awkward about it because of matching certain Imperial stereotypes.

 **Lemda:** She’s a dom who’s very into edgeplay and seeing just how much you can take, with your permission of course. She’s naturally curious and can spend just hours mapping your body and noting what truly makes you tick. Taking the above things into consideration, sex with her is definitely always intense, leaving you breathless yet craving for more.

 **Arcann!NotRedeemed:** He’s the kind of dom that you don’t want to meet unless you’re hardcore into being a sub and don’t mind a bit (or sometimes a lot) of pain. He’ll wreck you, mentally and physically, leaving marks all over your body and claim you as his.

 **Arcann!Redeemed:** Some of the above still apply as he’s a dom by heart, though in considerably lesser amounts. He’s very sensitive to dom drop due to partly struggling with his new self and will want to take it easy. However, over time, after coming to terms with who he is, he’ll be more comfortable in delving back deeper into D/s. 

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
